Queen Natasha the Bold
Background Queen Natasha the Bold of the United Islands of Lepsawn is both the Queen of the United Islands (part of the Royal Family of the United Islands) & the Planetary President over the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government. She is a relatively young head political figure over a government, let alone two governments, at the age of 36. Her determined beauty does little to hide her intentions: to be powerful & to be bold. Early Life As is with any royal by birth, then Princess Natasha did all the right things since she was old enough to read & write as an heir to the throne: she excelled at her studies, learned how how to be a leader, was resourceful, & avoided boys. Especially boys. Her mother, late Queen April the Bright, forbid her daughter any dating until 18 years of age & kept an elite all female bodyguard detail with her at all times. The male advisers that helped the young Princess along in her studies were strictly forbidden to engage in any social interaction that could be even the slightest seen as flirting. King Gregory the General, Natasha's father, handled all self-defense training & weapons' training with his daughter & her elite bodyguard. By the time Natasha reached her teenage years, she was already known as stunningly beautiful, yet had a logical head on her shoulders, a firm understanding of science, economics, & military tactics, and had a strong leading personality. She excelled at sports, marksmanship, & political speaking engagements. Groomed from the United Islands' best scholars & teachers, by the time Natasha reached dating age of eighteen years old, she found most boys silly & a waste of her time in the few dating experience she went on. Her Twenties, The Island Senate, & Mother's Death In her twenties, Natasha didn't shy away from politics (or the public, becoming an instant favorite with the "everyday person"). As she had conquered the "grooming process" of being a noble, she likewise conquered the political arena. Her accomplishments include the Speaker for the Royal Household to the Senate, a Senate's Oversight Committee Member on Planetary Impact From Human Interaction (PIF Committee), & a Senate's Oversight Committee on the Prevention & Understanding of War & Current Political Issues (PUW Committee). Tragically, her mother was accidentally killed in a freak vehicle accident while visiting the capital city of Lepsawn Central. While Natasha firmly believes foul play is involved, follow-up investigations & even military intelligence investigations have unearthed no such foul play. Before her death, the Queen had been involved in several leading political & social agendas to improve the overall operational health of the government & its citizens. Unfortunately, not everyone shared her views of reduced pay & pensions for serving & retired government officials for the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government & divert the saved money to improving government services to its citizens & strengthening the military & law enforcement to deal with corrupt politicians. Gaining popular opinion steam around the world, the Queen was headed to the Planetary Senate to argue her case for a final vote when she, her driver, two aids, & 4 bodyguards were all killed. Assuming her mother's political agenda, Natasha bolted forward with vengeance in her eyes & started exposing corruption. When her own life was threatened openly by a Senator of the Planetary Senate, her father (King Gregory the General) threatened open war. The political voices to remove Natasha from the public's eyes & from a throne in their side failed. Marriage, Father's Death, a Queen, & Planetary President Just before Natasha's father died a few days after her 30th birthday, the still-then Princess married her long-time political coach and Senate Advisory Aid near her same age & a long-time family friend. A few days after their marriage, her father passed away due to failing health. Crowned a Queen just after her 30th birthday, it was well known that now Queen Natasha the Bold held the true power & authority, while her husband, King Christopher the Scholar, focused on cultural, social, & educational pursuits with their people. 3 years into her rule, the Planetary Senate overwhelming voted her as Planetary President after her successful anti-corruption pursuits years earlier had began to bear fruit to a more united & peaceful Lepsawn 1-9. Her husband, King Christopher, travels between the United Islands & the capital city of Lepsawn Central to help rule the United Islands & support his wife, while Queen Natasha focuses on turning Lepsawn into a prospering world once again. The Force Natasha is Force Sensitive and while her sensitivity to The Force is solid, she does not know that it is the Force that gives her both Force Visions & Precognition. She has no official training and has no idea of what the Force is or that it could be connected to what she sees. She keeps her ability to see dreams and see things before they happen a secret & only tells her most trusted adviser, Richard the White.Category:Story Characters